A Horse's Tale
by Kerowyn
Summary: A new twist on an old idea. I hope. Chloe is your average Texas teenager. But when she wakes up in a meadow, surrounded by horses, her life takes an extreme detour.
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter One  
  
"Brandon?" Chloe knocked directly on the large 'Keep Out!' sign.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I use your modem? Mom's got the basement computer."  
  
"Sure." Chloe entered the room to find her little brother sprawled on his bed reading a paperback.  
  
"Don't you read enough at school?" She teased.  
  
"Unlike certain barbarians, some of us read for fun."  
  
Chloe examined the cover of the book while she waited for the 56k to get started. It featured a white horse and the title "Sword of Ice." Chloe thought that a sword made out of ice would be kind of useless.   
  
It only took a few minutes for her to delete the spam and bang out a few replies to friends. Just before she logged off, Malaika IMed her. They agreed to meet at The Bean Farm, the sole coffee shop in a hundred mile radius. Chloe had checked. The coffee was indifferent but the muffins were to die for.  
  
"Mom! I'm going to the Farm with Mali. Be back for dinner." The heat hit her like a solid wall as Chloe stepped out of the A/C. Chloe reminded herself that this was mild weather for Nowheresville, Texas.  
  
Chloe really truly loved her truck. Brandon and Dad were both gear heads, and had bought the battered blue Ford from a fellow cattle rancher. In the end, nearly everything but the chassis had to be replaced, but she was a good truck. Chloe was of the opinion that a truck should look like it had done everything you see those trucks in the commercials do.   
  
The door squeaked rustily as she got in, and the engine roared to life. The truck was too old to accommodate a new A/C unit, so Chloe manually rolled down both windows. T.A.T.U. on the radio, the wind in her hair, and an afternoon with her cohorts; life didn't get much better than this.  
  
The speed limit on the main road into town was 35 mph, though nearly everyone considered that merely the suggested speed. There was a stop light a mile outside of town where the State Patrol had been laying ambushes, so Chloe tried to slow down. Tried being the key word.  
  
The truck continued to coast down the road, oblivious to Chloe pounding on the brake.   
  
"If you ever have brake problems use the emergency brake." Driver's ed echoed back to her. Chloe grabbed the emergency brake and yanked it as hard as she could. It made a horrible screeching sound, and Chloe winced in sympathy for her poor tires, but at least she was slowing down. Ironically, she couldn't slow down fast enough.   
  
The steering wheel locked and the truck slowly veered off the road. There was nothing left to be done. Chloe watched in helpless horror as the telephone pole rushed towards her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Birdsong filtered through the air. Sunlight wove through the leafy trees. The ground… wait a second. Trees? There weren't any trees in Texas, much less leafy ones. Chloe blinked rapidly to bring things into focus, examining things from her new perspective of the ground.  
  
She decided that she must be dreaming. Either that or she had somehow been transported to New England. Everything was very green and verdant. It was warm, but not oppressively so, and there was a hint of moisture in the air. Even the ground smelled good. A horse wandered by, and seemed exceedingly surprised to see her there.   
  
Chloe scrambled awkwardly to her feet. Her body felt strange, as if she'd grown six inches overnight and wasn't quite sure how everything was hooked up yet. She stumbled twice before gaining a firm hold on the ground. She looked at the ground, unsure why it had decided to not like her all of a sudden, and noticed a set of hooves. She tried to move out of the way of the horse, but the hooves followed her. Her hooves. Chloe tossed her mane and reared in place, panicked.   
  
"Oh my god!" She screamed, despite the fact that horses could not scream. She looked around wildly hoping that there would be someone standing there who could answer her questions. There were only two more of those horses. The forest was full of them, all staring at her with a mixture of shock and surprise. They were all white, just like her.  
  
They seemed to be holding a silent conference. Chloe marveled at the intelligence in their eyes. She had never seen horses act like this; then again she had never seen horses with blue eyes either.  
  
One of them stepped forward and regarded her with a solemn blue eye.   
  
:: Who are you? ::   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	2. A Horse is a Horse, of course, of course

Chapter Two  
  
:: I can't believe I'm a horse. ::  
  
:: Companion. ::  
  
:: Whatever; I've still got a tail. :: Chloe stared morosely into the river. A very unhappy horse/Companion/whatever looked back at her. :: I would be a white horse too. :: She found this irony rather amusing.  
  
:: What do you mean? ::   
  
:: Never mind. :: Chloe didn't think would get the joke of the black girl turned into a white horse.  
  
The rational part of her brain told her that this must be some drug-induced hallucination. Since that was also the part of her brain that told her to study instead of partying all night, she ignored it as usual. Besides, Chloe thought that a drug-induced hallucination would be more, well, hallucinatory. The forest, the stream, even her fellow horses seemed quite solid and authentic.  
  
:: Companions. :: The horse next to her insisted. He had introduced himself as Roy? No, Tolan? Ronald? Rolo? Mmmm, rolos. The strange desire for chocolate and caramel rose in her.  
  
:: Chloe, please try to focus. :: Rolan, that was it.  
  
:: Sorry, I'm a little distracted by the fact I have hooves! I don't want to be a horse! I don't even like horses. :: Chloe complained. This wasn't strictly true; she loved horses, especially Firefly (her roan gelding back home), but she felt the need to vent her frustration.  
  
:: We are having some trouble with this too, you know. It is not every day a Companion emerges from the Grove, and we usually have some warning. And you don't look like a normal Grove-Born. ::  
  
Chloe took that as an insult even though she had no clue what a Grove-Born was. :: What's that supposed to mean? :: She snapped.  
  
:: You came from the Grove. But you don't look like the others who have come from the Grove. It means something very strange is going on here. What is the last thing you remember? :: Rolan's voice was very forceful, and tinged with worry. This whole telepathy thing conveyed a whole lot more than just the words.  
  
:: I was driving to town when my brakes went out. Last thing I remember is a telephone pole. :: As Chloe said this, she somehow sent an Image of what had happened along with the words. Rolan paced back a step, slightly dazed by the unfamiliar concepts.   
  
:: I see. :: He said, although he clearly didn't. Undaunted, he forged ahead. :: And you have never heard of Companions. ::  
  
Chloe swallowed the urge to say, "Well, duh!" but not quickly enough. Rolan caught the general idea of the thought and chuckled. It was an interesting sound, mellow and rich like a large bell.   
  
:: Well, this is a strange quandary. ::Rolan tilted his head, listening to someone else. Chloe was mildly annoyed at this; it was like having someone talking over your head, only worse 'cause you couldn't hear what they are saying about you.  
  
Chloe paced away from the river, trying to get used to the sensation of walking on four legs instead of two. It was easier if she didn't think about it, but thinking about not thinking about it was counterproductive.   
  
Her stomach decided that this would be an inconvenient time to interrupt and rumbled loudly. Chloe looked at the grass doubtfully. What the hell, it couldn't hurt. Chloe lowered head and snipped at the most appetizing clump of grass she could see. Hmm… not bad. It was hard to describe the taste. Whatever it was, it didn't taste like chicken.  
  
:: Chloe, :: Rolan interrupted her inspection of the local flora. :: Do you feel like you should be going anywhere? I mean, do feel like you're being called somewhere? ::  
  
Chloe considered this. :: Not really. ::  
  
:: There's no pull anywhere? ::  
  
:: Nope. Why? ::   
  
:: We were thinking that maybe you were meant to Choose someone special. :: Whatever the hell that meant.   
  
:: Wanna explain that to me? ::  
  
Rolan paused for a moment. :: Look over there. :: Chloe glanced over to a knot of three horses eating lunch. She felt her eyes shift focus for a moment, and instead of a group of white horse, there were two women and a man in white uniforms.   
  
:: That is who they once were. Companions are mortals reborn to help guide the living. We Choose kindred spirits, men and women who have good souls and are willing to dedicate their lives to the service of other people. They are called Heralds. They act as defenders of justice in this country. Most people consider us highly intelligent horses. ::  
  
Chloe wished that her little brother was here. He would probably be having a blast. It was like something out of one of his fantasy novels. The three shifted back into horse mode. Wait a second. That book Brandon had been reading, it featured a horse like Rolan. Chloe suddenly wished that she'd asked him what the book was about.  
  
:: This must mean something of great import. Nothing like this has happened in the history of Valdemar. Three Grove-Born, I cannot imagine what this all could mean. ::  
  
Rolan was being very doom and gloom about all this. :: We're screwed? :: Chloe offered sarcastically.  
  
:: Quite probably, yes.::   
  
:: Fantabulous. ::   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
thanx to Herald-Mage Brianna and Stee who pointed out some vagueness in some parts. if you notice a plot hole of some varity please tell me, i need someone to keep me in line ;)  
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	3. Glorious Destinies

A/N: Banadar- Good point. I'm going to say that he just made something up to show her to make the point that Companions used to be Heralds. That hadn't occured to me till you mentioned it. thanx!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Chapter Three  
  
Chloe had often wondered how horses could stand eating the same thing over and over and over again. It was just grass, maybe oats for variety. So either horses had supersensitive taste buds, or grass was more flavorful than she thought. This particular patch had a light airy taste, yet was strangely filling. Kinda like cheesecake but without the fat.   
  
The grass did indeed look greener on the other side of the river, so Chloe meandered over to munch there for awhile. For some reason, the flavor here was vaguely reminiscent of a chocolate milkshake.  
  
:: Mmm, grass. :: Chloe munched contentedly. She had always been one of those evil people who eat a whole bucket of ice cream for dinner without gaining an ounce; so fixation on food was nothing new to her. The grass was so engrossing, in fact, that Rolan seemed to appear out of nowhere, when in fact he'd been standing there for several minutes.   
  
:: Chloe! ::  
  
:: Ack! ::  
  
:: I would like you to meet someone. :: Rolan said and paced off toward the edge of the Field. Chloe trotted behind him, wondering what it would be this time. Over the past couple of days, Rolan kept popping up and asking her if she knew what her Glorious Destiny was yet. It was very distracting.   
  
Glorious Destinies aside, Chloe was beginning to enjoy her stay in Ye Olden Days. The horses were an interesting bunch of people, the grass was good, and no one was trying to make her go to chemistry class. She had come to the conclusion that this was either a dream/hallucination, so she might as well have fun while it lasted, or reality, so she might as well deal with it.   
  
:: Where we going? ::  
  
:: You are here for a purpose. :: Oh great, Glorious Destinies again. :: You may have memories of that purpose that are simply locked away. My Chosen can help you unlock those memories. ::   
  
:: And what if I don't have any answers locked away in my head? :: Rolan didn't answer. Chloe wasn't so sure she wanted someone mucking around in her head, but she trusted these guys. They wouldn't hurt her. Not on purpose anyway.  
  
Rolan's Chosen was one of those people in white suits that seemed to be everywhere. She introduced herself as Talia.  
  
"What I'm going to do is look through your memories and see if you have anything blocked out, and if you do, I'll try to unlock it. Okay?"   
  
Chloe looked at Rolan, then back to Talia. She would have shrugged, except that equine anatomy is utterly unsuited to shrugging. She settled for a nod. Talia placed her hand on Chloe's broad forehead. Chloe closed her eyes and tried not to think. It was very 'Crossing Over With John Edwards.' The sensation was curiously like a breeze twirling around inside her skull.  
  
:: I feel like such a dork. ::  
  
:: I'm sure you do. :: Chloe wondered if Rolan knew what a dork was.   
  
Talia dropped her hand with a sigh of frustration. "I don't know what to make of you young lady."  
  
So much for Rolan's theory. "I'm afraid that we'll just have to wait and see." Talia said, clearly worried.   
  
:: Why is everyone all freaked out? :: Chloe asked, tired of everyone treating her like a portent of doom. Rolan launched into a long explanation of the recent history of the Valdemar. After a few minutes he came round to the point.  
  
:: Having Two Grove-Born Companions was an event of incredible importance. Normally, there is only one Grove-Born in a generation. Two were needed because of the earth shattering changes this generation was to face. This generation has seen two devastating wars, the end of a generations-long feud with the Karsites, and a magical Cataclysm. What three could mean… ::   
  
:: We're royally screwed? :: Chloe offered. :: Great, fabulous. This would happen to me. ::  
  
In defiance of equine anatomy, Rolan shrugged. :: All of those things were for the better of Valdemar in the end. :: He offered.  
  
:: But they still weren't any fun to live through. :: From the sound of it, they had narrowly avoided an apocalypse several times.  
  
:: I guess we will just have to wait and see. ::  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	4. Big Badda Boom

thanks to everyone who pointed out that Rolan was never human. i am amazed that i managed to forget something so blindingly obvious. please do not hesitate to throw things at me when i stop making sense. and now, back to the story.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Chapter Four  
  
Chloe was getting restless. She'd been in Valdemar for over a week now and there was no sign of her destiny, Glorious or otherwise. That, and she was starting to get homesick. Brandon was a pain the ass most days, but he was her brother.   
  
Chloe rested her head on the fence at the edge of Companions Field and watched the people go by. She wished Rolan was here so that she could talk to him. But he was listening in on some meeting. Something about an Alliance, Chloe hadn't really been listening.   
  
A small explosion in the vicinity of the Healer's Collegium caught her attention. Chloe contemplated wandering over to see what had happened, when she noticed a figure running flat out for the Field. She decided that it was a young female (not many guys wore skirts). The girl hopped the fence and disappeared into one of the many groves of trees that dotted the Field. Everyone else was running in the direction of the Collegium, but Chloe pranced over to the grove.  
  
This particular grove had benches for the humanoids. The girl was wedged between two of the stone blocks, sobbing as if the tears would never end. She was also totally oblivious to the arrival of a large white horse.   
  
Rolan had been telling her about Empathy and Mindspeech, but Chloe never quite got the concept until now. The guilt was like a neon sign over her head. Chloe could sense the memory of what was upsetting her, seething just below the surface. Well, if Talia could look at other people's memories, why couldn't she? Chloe imagined herself diving into the girl's mind.  
  
The door slammed. Wren barely had time to look up before his hand caught her across the temple. She curled into a protective ball and waited for the next blow, but it never fell. Instead he overturned the table, yelling at the top of his lungs. Wren dared a look at him. He was pacing the room like a feral dog, screaming at her. He was obviously drunk, slurring all the words together and tripping over his own feet. This only made him angrier. He picked up the knife she'd been using to cut chicken for dinner and advanced slowly on her, carefully enunciating each word.  
  
"You. Won't. Make. A. Fool. Of. Me. Again. Bitch." Wren felt that she was choking on her fear. He swung wildly at her. She flung her arms up to protect herself and the knife made a long slash down her forearm. She stared at the blood, her blood dripping from the knife and felt something snap inside of her. She could her him screaming and it all faded to black.  
  
Chloe snapped back to herself and considered this. It was a clear-cut case of self-defense, but Wren clearly didn't see it that way. Well, that would have to change.  
  
:: What's wrong? :: Chloe asked.  
  
"I'm an awful person." Wren choked out around her sobs.  
  
:: You don't seem like it. ::  
  
"But I am!"  
  
:: You haven't bashed me over the head with a shovel yet. What makes you think you're a bad person? ::  
  
"I've killed! I'm a murderer!" Chloe took another look at the poor girl, shivering in corner, broadcasting guilt and remorse on all frequencies.  
  
:: I don't think so. :: This radical statement, so calmly issued made Wren pause in her sobbing. When she saw that the person she'd been confiding to was actually a large white horse she gaped. Chloe decided to press her advantage. :: Murderers don't feel sorry for what they've done. You didn't mean to kill him. Besides he deserved it. ::   
  
People had probably been telling her this for days, but she clearly hadn't been listening. Wren looked as if she'd gotten a revelation from the gods.  
  
"But… but the Collegium. I… I…" Wren burst into sobs again. Chloe sent a mental email to Rolan.  
  
:: How are things? ::  
  
:: Fine. She blew a hole in the wall, but no one got hurt. :: Chloe privately thought that she wouldn't call a brand-new hole in the wall 'fine.'  
  
::What should I say? :: Chloe listened to Rolan for a few moments then began repeating it verbatim to Wren.  
  
:: Listen Wren. Everyone at the Collegium is fine. You have a Gift. It's no different than being able to paint or sing well. It's just… a little out of control. ::  
  
"I killed a man!" Wren protested. "I'm dangerous."  
  
:: That's just because you don't have it under control. We can help you with that. :: Wren kept sobbing. Chloe heaved an equine sigh.   
  
:: Look chica, I know you're feeling all guilty cause you killed that piece of slime, but that's really a good thing, you wanna know why? 'Cause it means you are a GOOD person. So don't be wasting perfectly good H2O on that son-of-a-bilge rat. ::  
  
Wren stared again. Chloe was willing to bet she'd never heard anyone talk quite like that. About this point Chloe heard the voices of worried Healers calling.  
  
:: They're looking for you. They're worried about you and they just want to help. Give 'em a chance. Can you do that for me? ::  
  
Wren stood up slowly, visibly steeling herself. Chloe was rather shocked to realize that she was about Brandon's age. They left the small grove and were spotted by the Healers. Wren cringed but didn't bolt.  
  
:: I want you to remember three things for me, okay? ::   
  
"Okay."  
  
:: Number One: You are NOT a bad person. Number Two: The ability to blow a large hole in a stone wall is way cool. :: Wren actually giggled at that.  
  
:: Number Three: My name is Chloe and I'll be here all week. ::  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	5. Meetings

Chapter Five  
  
With Wren safely tucked away with the Healers, Chloe found herself getting a crash course in magic. Rolan said something about Wren being an uber-powerful witch, and that was about all that she understood. The nice thing about being a horse was that no one could tell when you weren't paying attention.   
  
:: Chloe! :: Except for other horses.  
  
:: I don't understand why I have to be here. I have no clue what they are talking about. :: Rolan didn't dignify that with a response, so Chloe resolved to pay attention.  
  
"Wren has enormous potential. She will be a powerful Adept one day. But for now we need to get her power under control." Elspeth was wrapping up. Chloe was glad she was good at names. Rolan had just dropped about twenty into her head at once. "Companion Chloe has done a great deal toward stabilizing Wren."  
  
Almost everyone involuntarily glanced at Chloe, who was participating in the Circle meeting by sticking her head through the window. "Has Wren been Chosen by Companion Chloe?" Selenay asked.   
  
Chloe looked at Rolan. :: Just say no. :: He replied.  
  
:: No. :: Chloe broadcast the thought to the room, scaring the beejeezes out of most of them.   
  
"Chloe… I've never heard that Companion's name before." Daren said, right before his eyes went blank, like a teenager watching a movie marathon. Everyone else got the same look in their eyes, then started talking about something else.  
  
:: What did you just do? ::  
  
:: There are some secrets that we Companions prefer to keep. The existence of a third Grove-born is one of those. :: Rolan said warningly.  
  
:: Alright, geez. You horses and your secrets. ::  
  
"Wren needs more intensive training than we can give her here." Elspeth was saying. "Firesong is still at k'Valdemar Vale. We could ask him."  
  
"Do that." Selenay nodded and turned to Chloe. "Wren trusts you. Would you stay with her so she doesn't try to run away again?"   
  
Chloe tossed her head and whickered. :: No problema. :: Selenay raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. If Rolan were human, he would have smacked himself in the forehead. The Heralds wrapped up their meeting.  
  
:: Well that was informative. :: Chloe said cheerily.   
  
:: Wren is a very powerful Adept. :: Rolan said, shifting gears with a crash.  
  
:: Yeees. ::   
  
:: She needs more training than she can get here. ::  
  
:: Really? ::   
  
:: Someone would need to escort her to a teacher. ::  
  
:: No kidding. :: Chloe had a fairly good idea of what he was leading up to, but she was having fun.  
  
:: Truly. ::  
  
:: Look, I know you're hinting at something here, so why don't you just say it? ::  
  
:: You need to take her to k'Valdemar Vale in the Pelgirs to get training from the Adapt Firesong. ::  
  
:: Okay, was that so hard? You horses and your convoluted crypto-babble. ¡Ay carumba! ::  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	6. Interlude

Chapter Six  
  
Chloe had discovered that it was difficult, though not impossible, to play chess without hands. Well, they called it hounds and hinds but it was the same difference. Chloe had also discovered that Wren was very good at said game.  
  
"I win!"  
  
:: Again. I should go find someone dumber than me and challenge him. Wonder what Rolan's doing? :: Wren giggled and began to pick up the pieces of the game. This was a marked improvement from when she'd first arrived. She had stopped jumping at shadows and blowing up things, much to the relief of all. Now the problem was teaching her. Wren had soaked up all available magical knowledge like a sponge and was hunting for more.  
  
"Hi Wren." One of the Healers, Shannon, joined them in the garden. "Who's winning?"  
  
"I am." Wren said shyly.  
  
"Mind if I play?" Shannon asked. Wren looked to Chloe. Chloe tossed her head in agreement. Shannon and Wren exchanged pleasantries while setting up the game again. Chloe sensed that Shannon was building to something.  
  
"We've found a teacher for you." Shannon said finally.  
  
"Really? When can I start?"  
  
"Not for a few days, he doesn't live in Haven. His name is Firesong, and he is one of the Tale'edras. You will have to go to k'Valdemar Vale near Lake Evendim." Shannon said frankly. Wren jaw began a slow decline to the ground.   
  
"Firesong is the Adept who trained Princess Elspeth. He is the one best suited to teach you."  
  
"But I thought I would stay here." Wren protested faintly. Chloe thought that Wren had also thought that her teacher wouldn't be of the male persuasion. Fortunately, Rolan had already told Chloe all about Firesong.  
  
:: He's shyach sweetheart. :: Wren flushed. Shannon pretended not to notice. :: He is also a very nice man, if rather full of himself. :: Chloe sent an image of a peacock with a wizard's hat, and Wren stifled a giggle.  
  
"All right then." Wren told Shannon hesitantly. "I'll go."   
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Just a few litte noteses to all y'all:  
  
first, to everyone who put me on your favorites lists, i am much honored. i hope you jump genres and take a look at some of my other stuff. (please?)  
  
HickoryIgnorance- rabid monkeys would entertain me also, but alas, Chloe's sojourn into Velgarth is a solitary one  
  
ElvenHorse- my personal fav is "By The Sword", (as some may have guessed by the screen name) the first one i read though, was "Eagle and the Nightengales" which isn't in Valdemar. cool though.  
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	7. On The Road

Chapter Seven  
  
Chloe shifted her weight from one set of hooves to the other. She was still trying to get used to this whole saddle thing. It really wasn't heavy or anything, just weird. It was like putting on a backpack after a summer of freedom. The whole walking all day bit wasn't much fun either.   
  
Wren giggled at a joke made by Herald Sashi. Sashi was making a courier run to this area of the country and volunteered to escort Wren, claiming that it wasn't that far out of her way. Chloe suspected that it was a good deal out of her way. The warm, pragmatic woman had immediately put Wren at ease, and was doing an excellent job of keeping Wren's mind off her teacher and imminent training. Chloe had to hand it to them, those Heralds were sneaky buggers.   
  
:: Yes, well, we have a lot of practice at it. :: Sashi's Haron commented sardonically. Chloe glared at him without turning her head. That was one of the benefits of having our eyes on the side of your head.  
  
:: How come you horses are always eavesdropping? ::  
  
:: We aren't, you're always sending your thoughts. It's rather like hearing someone mutter under their breath constantly. ::  
  
:: And you're just telling me this now why? :: Haron had to pause for a moment to untangle the grammar.  
  
:: You never asked before. ::  
  
:: You're just yanking my chain. :: Haron simply chuckled softly. They were still two days out from Errold's Grove, where they were to meet this Firesong dude. The wind was from the west and carried with it the scent of wood fires and cooking food. Chloe snorted and shook her mane.  
  
:: Race ya. :: She challenged Haron and lurched into a gallop without waiting for answer. Wren yelped, startled, then began to laugh. Haron, not about to be outdone by an impudent youngster, raced after her. The two of them clattered into town, riders breathless from laughter, and debating the results.  
  
The owner of the inn (The Green Man) greeted them cheerfully and quickly had the two Heralds (Wren was wearing Trainee Grays to avoid looking suspicious) and their Companions ensconced in comfortable quarters. This particular town was on a main thoroughfare and saw many a Herald over the course of the year, so their arrival didn't cause too much excitement.  
  
The stable boy, however, was not as used to Companions as the rest of the village, and was near to bursting with pride at the honor of tending to the big white horsies. It was like he was running a day spa for horses, complete with room service.   
  
:: This is the life. :: Chloe told Haron. Eventually though, the small child had to move on to his other charges. It was around eleven o'clock (Chloe was getting good at telling time without a watch) when Wren crept into the stables.  
  
:: What's wrong chica? ::  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
:: Bummer. Why? ::  
  
"I can't do this."   
  
:: Why? ::   
  
"I just can't."  
  
:: Wrong answer, try again. :: Wren glanced up, startled. Chloe turned her head so that one blue eye looked straight into Wren's.  
  
"I…I don't think I can. I've never been good at school. This is so much more important. What if I fail?"  
  
:: What if you don't? :: Wren wouldn't be tricked into self-confidence.  
  
"I could kill someone! They should just take it away." Wren said bitterly.  
  
:: Hermanita, it ain't that simple. :: Rolan and Gwena had given Chloe a crash course in magic before her departure. There were a whole lot of rules and stuff, which Chloe had found kinda disappointing. She thought that having rules for magic defeated the purpose of magic. :: This magic thing is a part of you, they can't take it away any more than they can take away your sight. ::   
  
"I wish that I was just a normal girl."  
  
:: So do all who find that they are different, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the gifts given us. :: Wren contemplated this for a few moments.  
  
"So… if I can't get rid of it, I might as well use it." Wren was resigned to a horrible fate of being able to do things like teleport around the country and make her own fireworks. O cruel destiny. It probably hadn't occurred to her yet that magic was good for more things besides hurting people. Chloe decided that this was a marked improvement over a few weeks. At least Wren wasn't about to run off in a fit of hysterics.   
  
:: Off to bed with ye. :: Chloe nudged Wren with her nose. Wren smiled and yawned and trudged off to bed.  
  
:: Well handled. :: Haron had been doing an excellent impression of a sleeping horse until now.   
  
:: Now that's eavesdropping. ::  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	8. In Prepartion for Our Arrival, Please Pu...

Chapter Eight  
  
Like most teenagers, Chloe wasn't much of a morning person. Having to roll out of bed at the crack of dawn was most unappealing. Four legs and a tail hadn't changed that.  
  
:: You know at some point you are going to have to open your eyes. :: Haron informed her.  
  
:: Nuh-uh. ::  
  
:: Yes-uh. Come on, it's a beautiful day out. ::  
  
:: Oh joy and rapture. Another glorious morn. Wake me when it's over. ::   
  
"Time to wake up Chloe." Damn. Outnumbered and outflanked. Chloe pried open one bleary blue eye. Wren was holding her saddle and looking disgustingly well rested. Ugh. Chloe had to duck her head in the water trough before she was fully conscious.  
  
Fortunately it wasn't very far to Errold's Grove. They could have gotten there last night if they had wanted to arrive well after bedtime. The place they were actually bound for was a little ways outside of the town, something called k'Valdemar Vale, whatever that was.   
  
As they passed a statute in the village square, Chloe noticed that Wren's hands were tensing on the reins. As they got deeper and deeper into the forest of sequoias, Wren continued to tense up until Chloe was becoming rather uncomfortable. Chloe came to an abrupt halt. It took Wren a few moments to notice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wren asked, voice slightly higher than usual.  
  
:: You need to relax before you start turning trees into kindling. :: Chloe grouched back. :: Ease up on the reins 'kay? ::   
  
"Sorry." Wren dropped the reins.  
  
:: Close your eyes. Take three deep breaths. :: Wren complied. :: Repeat after me. 'I can do this.' ::  
  
"I can do this." Wren said grimly. Chloe was surprised to hear the determination in her voice. Maybe the girl was finally getting some confidence.  
  
"That's the spirit dear." Sashi replied. Chloe started moving again before Wren could change her mind about that.  
  
Chloe would have missed the entrance to the Vale if she hadn't been looking for it. It was only two pillars of rock guarding the entrance to a small valley. The tops of the pillars seemed to have divots in them, perfect for holding a bonfire at night. They now served as perches for a couple of bird of prey. One seemed to be from the owl family, the other looked rather like the phoenix from Harry Potter, except it was white.   
  
The welcome party seemed to be composed of a lizard, an elf and an escapee from "The Birdcage". The most normal looking one was wearing a simple, but very well tailored tunic and trews, in forest colors. The outrageously dressed man Chloe remembered from Rolan's briefing on magic as Firesong. He was wearing a blindingly red robe with silver and white designs and a matching mask. Chloe got the feeling that he had been aiming for 'subdued' and missed the mark entirely. The small lizard creature (about Hobbit height) was in an embroidered vest standing with Firesong and the forester. Chloe was glad her jaw couldn't drop anymore.   
  
Sashi slid off Haron to introduce Wren to the welcome party. The normal one stepped forward.  
  
"Welcome to k'Valdemar Wren. My name is Darian. This is Firesong and this is Ayshen (the lizard creature bowed). We're glad to have you here." Wren immediately relaxed.   
  
"Welcome child. I am most glad to have you as a student." Firesong said, fully aware that his attempt at solemnity was not succeeding. "I have had a glowing report about you from Lady Elspeth." Wren relaxed enough to blush.  
  
Sashi mounted up again. "Good luck child. I'm sure you'll do well." Wren flushed again. As Sashi and the rest exchanged salutes, Haron spoke into Chloe's mind.  
  
:: Do try and stay out of trouble. ::   
  
:: Who me? Never. I'm a good widdle horsie. :: Haron snorted and turned back down the road.  
  
Wren dismounted a little shakily. Darian et. al. led her in around the Vale to the rooms she would be staying in. Now Chloe knew why no one had been quite able to define a Vale for her. It was something you had to see for yourself. Trees and vines and plants and dear lord so many flowers. It was like a massive outdoor greenhouse. A tiny creek wove every which way, filling the air with water music. All the water and greenery was a bit overwhelming for a girl raised in the heart of Texas.  
  
Finally, they came to Wren's room. It was really the guest quarters, but there was no need to quibble over semantics. They also appeared to be the only rooms with Companion appropriate facilities, which was a definite bonus by Chloe's reckoning. Darian, Firesong and the hertasi left Chloe and Wren to get settled in. A lunch tray appeared courtesy of another of those hertasi.   
  
:: Well, dearie. Hanging in there? ::   
  
"I guess so." Wren replied, totally unconvinced. Chloe decided that she was too used to having strings attached to trust this particular piece of paradise.   
  
:: Do you trust me? ::   
  
"Yes." Wren was startled by the question.  
  
:: Then trust these people. They aren't going to bite you. ::  
  
"But…"  
  
:: No buts. Now, are you going to eat that apple? ::  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
word out to my homie-g, Elycium, who pointed out yet another plot hole. no function good i lately.  
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	9. Kibitz

Chapter Nine  
  
:: I could so get used to this. ::   
  
"Indeed." The overly large bird name Kel agreed. Chloe shifted so her other flank was in the sun. It was like permanent summer. Chloe didn't have to do anything; she could sleep till all hours of the day if she felt like it.   
  
Wren, however, was often busy from dawn to dusk with this magical training thing. One of the side effects of this was that Wren was too tired to dwell on either the strangeness of her surroundings or her fear of magic.  
  
Chloe's stomach decided that it was lunchtime. She was just trying to work up the energy to walk down to the kitchens when her plans were interrupted by the arrival of the peacock who thought he was a wizard. He was even wearing shades of blue and green.  
  
"Good morning Kelvren, Lady Chloe." Firesong said cheerily.   
  
:: Buenas ding-dong-diddly dias. :: Chloe replied. The inhabitants of k'Valdemar were used to her unique style by now, so neither Kel and Firesong commented. :: How are things? ::  
  
"Very well. Wren is progressing rapidly." Firesong replied, but his voice implied that there was a great deal more to that statement. Kel the gryphon took the hint and excused himself. Chloe had a pretty good idea what this was about. She just hoped Wren hadn't caused any permanent damage.  
  
:: I hope that she hasn't accidentally created any new doors? ::  
  
Firesong chuckled. "No, she really is doing quite well. But I fear there is little more that I can do until she deals with the issues behind her initial outburst. She is still controlling her Gift mainly by instinct, and that could get dangerous if she feels threatened."   
  
:: Huh. :: Dangerous was something of an understatement. :: She's got some trust issues. Her mother died when she was small and her step-father was abusive. One day she just snapped. I'm told that there wasn't enough left of him to bury. ::   
  
Firesong raised an eyebrow at this. Well, at least she thought he did. It was hard to tell, what with the mask and all. He sat on a convenient rock to consider this.   
  
:: She hasn't been able to trust anyone in a very long time. :: Chloe blessed Ms. Hagar's psychology class. :: And now she's afraid that if anyone does get close, she's going to blow him into the next week. She needs reassurance that she's not going to screw up major on a fairly consistent basis. :: Chloe had to give her some credit though; Wren was doing a fairly good job, considering all that she'd been through.  
  
  
  
"She trusts you."   
  
:: No kidding. Everyone trusts white horses. :: Chloe sighed. :: I dunno. I'm just making it up as I go. Hire a shrink. ::   
  
"Hmm." She might not be able to see his face, but Chloe knew that look. Firesong had just had a light bulb moment.   
  
:: While you're here, I've got a query for you. :: Chloe had been considering this for a while. If anyone was likely to have an answer to her predicament, it was Firesong. She wasn't quite sure how to explain, so she simply took all the relevant memories, wrapped them up in a neat little ball and tossed it into Firesong's skull.   
  
For a moment, his eyes went blank, mind processing the memories. Then he blinked and staggered back a bit.  
  
"Oh…"   
  
:: Take your time. No rush. :: Chloe tried not to laugh. It really wasn't funny. But it really was.  
  
"It certainly is a unique problem." Firesong said cautiously.  
  
:: You've got no clue, huh? :: Firesong wasn't ready to admit that. Yet.   
  
"Let me think on this." Firesong said and got up to leave.  
  
:: You know where to find me. ::  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	10. Be Careful What You wish For

Chapter Ten  
  
Chloe hadn't really expected for Firesong to have an answer for her. After all, no one else had a clue what was going on, why should he? So Chloe was rather surprised when Firesong showed up at the stables, looking like a cat who hijacked the dairy truck.  
  
"Good day ladies." Firesong greeted Chloe and Wren. Wren said hello, softly but audibly.   
  
:: What up? :: Chloe asked cheerily. Firesong didn't answer directly.  
  
"Wren, Silverfox will be teaching your lesson today." Firesong said smoothly. Yep, nothing suspicious going on here. "He's waiting for you at the ekele." Wren looked confused, but (thankfully) not upset. She carefully put away the curry comb and disappeared down along the trail.  
  
:: So. What's really up? :: Chloe asked.  
  
"I may have an answer for you. It is not a complete answer, but it is about as close as I can get."  
  
:: Yes? :: Chloe prompted. He was such a drama queen.  
  
"It seems that something like a Gate pulled you from your home into the Grove. Who did this is still a mystery to me, but I believe why is self-evident."   
  
:: Maybe to you. Care to explain it to the rest of the class? ::  
  
"Wren." Firesong said simply. "She needed someone to keep her stable long enough to get control of her Gifts and you were uniquely suited for the task."   
  
:: Crazy. ::  
  
"Brilliant." Firesong corrected. Chloe considered all this. It was nice to know, but it didn't get her any closer to home. Or did it?  
  
:: So I guess the next step is to track down whoever brought me here and tell them I wanna go home. ::   
  
"It won't be so simple." Firesong cautioned. "To my knowledge, the only beings with the ability to do such a thing would be the gods."  
  
:: Hey Gods, I'm done here. Can you send me home? :: Chloe said sarcastically. A sudden wind blew through the stables. Firesong stepped back, rather alarmed.   
  
:: Oops. Tell Wren… :: Chloe was unable to finish the thought before a blinding flash of light took her back home to Kansas. Texas. Whatever.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~   
  
Boss-Hoss: exactly right! or as we like to say around here, "dead in the black!"  
  
Questions, comments, critisicms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
  
.•´¨`•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨`•. 


	11. The Gods Might Be Listening

Author's Note: Guess who feels like a complete moron? Right here. For some inexplicable reason, the last chapter to this story was never uploaded. I am not quite sure how this happened, but now, just over a year later, I present to you the last seven paragraphs.

Epilogue  
  
Familiar dry, dusty air filtered into her sinuses. Chloe sneezed twice and opened her eyes. The brilliant blue bowl of the Texas sky stretched over her. Fields of scrub grass stretched under her. Prickly grass. She sat up carefully. The truck was idling about twenty feet away. There was no (new) damage to it at all. It wasn't even near the telephone pole.  
  
Chloe stood carefully and promptly fell over as soon as she tried to take a step. Being a biped again took some readjusting. Chloe made it over to the truck and turned it off. She needed to work through this.  
  
She couldn't convince herself that it had all been a dream. The memories were too vivid to be a dream. It couldn't have been a hallucination from the crash. For one thing, it didn't appear that she had crashed in the first place. For another, how did she get twenty feet into the plains. The third possibility seemed to be that she'd gone schizo, but Chloe didn't think that a delusion spanning several weeks could have lasted ten minutes. But if she really had gone crazy, would she realize that she'd gone crazy or would she just think that everyone else was nuts. Ouch, thought Chloe, my brain hurts.  
  
Her cell phone rang to the tune of "Good Riddance," jolting Chloe out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hi Mali. Right, the Bean Farm. No, I don't think I'll make it. I dunno. I don't feel so good all of a sudden. Migraine maybe. Call me tomorrow."  
  
Chloe drove back to the ranch in a sort of daze. The parental units were elsewhere when she got in. Brandon was where she'd left him, sprawled on his bed, reading.  
  
"Hey Brandon, can I borrow that book."  
  
Fin  
(for real this time)

Questions, comments, criticisms, complaints? Make your voice heard.  
•´¨•»¦«•Kerowyn•»¦«•´¨•.


End file.
